


Gentle Talks, Hopeful Days

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: The Sansa Stark Chronicles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: And care for each other, F/M, Future Fic, Listen Arya & Sansa love each other, Post-War for the Dawn, Shovel Talk, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stark Positivity Week, Talks between sisters, this is the hill i will die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “And still you pick the mutt.” Arya’s voice was rueful. “Of all people in the world to pick… you went with him. Why?”“Because he wants me. He wants Sansa, not Lady Stark. Not the Lady of Winterfell, just plain Sansa. And I know you might not believe it, but Sandor loves me. Loves Sansa, he does not care for any titles. Do you understand?”





	Gentle Talks, Hopeful Days

**Author's Note:**

> For [DirewolfDaily](https://direwolfdaily.tumblr.com)'s Stark Positivity Week. Day 4: Sansa.

Two figures were walking into the godswood, silently holding hands and being as close as they could be. They had suffered too much alone to be parted now. Once they were at the Heart Tree, they sat down and rested, heads close together, only releasing their hands to sit down, but then, their hands joined again.

It was only then that Arya broke her silence. “He’s not worthy of you.”

“Perhaps, but he is honest and true.” Sansa answered quietly.

“Yes. Maybe. He is strange and I don’t like him. I did not like him back then, I do not like him now. You could do with a better match. Anyone else would fine.”

“Yes, I could. Once I thought I had the perfect match, and it was all a lie. The other would have been a good match, but his family proved false. Other could have been our cousin, the last one didn’t care for me at all until he knew my name. And all of them wanted the same, my title, my home.”

Arya sighed, “There are still men from the North, the Riverlands even… Edric Dayne would be good.”

“Most men of the North forgot me. Same with those from the Riverlands. I trust your judgement on Lord Dayne, but Dorne is so very far away.”

“And still you pick the mutt.” Arya’s voice was rueful. “Of all people in the world to pick… you went with him. Why?”

“Because he wants me. He wants Sansa, not Lady Stark. Not the Lady of Winterfell, just plain Sansa. And I know you might not believe it, but Sandor loves me. Loves Sansa, he does not care for any titles. Do you understand?”

Arya shook her head, making Sansa sit straight and rest her head on the trunk. “I do. That does not mean I have to like it.”

“Of course you do not.” Sansa smiled at her sister. “Do I have your support? It would mean the world to me if you did, I do not care what others think. I have had it with men chasing my name, Bran is close to coming of age and I will step down as regent. That will be a relief, maybe men might back off then. But your support and that of Bran, Rickon and Jon will mean much to me."

“You do.” Arya gave her solemn nod. “I understand, I... I do not know if I will wed myself, but I understand how persistent some men are. Proposals have been sent for me too, you know? That being said, I am sure Bran and Jon will side with you. Rickon -that traitor- likes your mutt well enough.”

“Thank you.” Sansa reached for Arya’s hand, who took it. “I’m glad you’re by my side. And I know of the proposals Arya, I read them all.”

“You have skills I lack. And I have ones you don’t. More importantly we’re Starks. As father once said to me, we need each other. And thank you. For fending off men for me too, I mean.”

Sansa’s eyes grew wet, her voice shaking a little, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Arya’s voice was firm and clear. “But… if that mutt so much as looks at you the wrong way, he’ll became an eunuch.”

Sansa laughed, “Sandor has learned his lessons. He’s a changed man. Still, you have my permission to tell him that to his face.”

“Good, because I will. After all, what is family for?”

"To love and support."

"Yes, that is it, or should be anyways. When are you telling the boys? Soon, I hope. So whatever misgivings they have, they come to terms with it."

"I was planning on telling Jon and Rickon tomorrow, Bran knows already. Will you be there?"

Arya rises her eyebrows, "Yes, I suppose it would be hard to keep this from Bran. But yes, I will be there. If anything to see Jon and Rickon's faces."

They fall into silence then. But is not an awkward one, it is calm and peaceful. Their hands still holding one another. Sansa rests her head on her sister's and closes her eyes. Does not know how much time passes until a gruff voice wakes her.

"Here you are, I have been looking for you." In front of them, Sandor stands, frowning at them. "Your brother is looking for both of you, said something about some letters."

"You are the worst messenger ever mutt," Arya answers.

Sandor scowls, "That is because I am no messenger She-Wolf. I came because I wished to speak to Sansa."

"Can you both not argue today? It is quite a lovely day."

"Sorry," they both speak as one. Sansa smiles.

"Right, letters," Arya lets go of her sister's hand. "I figure you both want to talk before going in, so I will go head," she walks until she reaches where Sandor is standing. "Listen to me mutt, my sister love you for some reason - I am sure the Gods are laughing - so, I will only say this: You hurt her, you make her upset due to your actions and you will deal with me. And I swear, I will make you an eunuch."

Sandor scowls, "I love your sister, I would never hurt her."

"That is fine," Arya responds. "But you still need to be told, hurt my sister and there will be consequences for you. See you inside."

Arya walks off, leaving a scowling Sandor and a smiling Sansa behind.

"Your sister is terrible, Little Bird."

"That she might be, but she cares. That is Arya caring, so bear it. She has given her blessing to our marriage, just so you know."

Sandor's eyebrows rise at that, "She has? Without fighting it?"

"Oh she fought it," Sansa smiled. "But she has accepted it, she understands that I love you. That you love me too. And that's what matters. We are telling my brothers tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Bran knows already, but we have not spoken much about it, he might be on our corner; Rickon likes you well enough, Jon might put a token protest, but he will likely understand."

"I hope so. The last thing I would want, is your family be angry at you because of me. You all lost time together, you don't deserve to be torn apart again."

"That is sweet of you, but do not worry, they will be kind to us. Now, come, let us see what Bran needs."

The next day, they sit side by side. Her family present as they speak. Bran smiles, Rickon grins and Jon nods, solemn as usual, Arya looks back and forth between them and their brothers.

In the end, approval is granted. Sansa hugs her brothers, fiercely grateful for their understanding compassion. Sandor thanks them too, but doesn't get off without a warning, Sansa may be older than them save Jon, but she is still their sister and should Sandor put a foot out of line, there will consequences. At that Arya grins. Sandor simply nods, and promises to be a good husband to Sansa.

Their betrothal is announced that night by Bran. Many protest, neither Sansa nor Sandor care.


End file.
